1. Field
This disclosure relates to a hybrid porous structure, a method of manufacturing the hybrid porous structure, a separation membrane including the hybrid porous structure, and a water treatment device including the separation membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separation membrane including pores may be used to separate a material with a specific size. As a result, such a separation membrane may be applied to water treatment by using this property to remove pollutants. The separation membrane for water treatment may be divided into various types according to the size of the micropores (including a microfiltration membrane, an ultrafiltration membrane, a nanofiltration membrane, a reverse osmotic membrane, and the like).
These separation membranes have characteristics determined according to the characteristics of the pores formed therein. For example, a separation membrane with relatively high porosity may decrease driving pressure but may have lower physical strength. On the contrary, a separation membrane with relatively low porosity may have higher physical strength but may increase driving pressure. Additionally, the pores of such a separation membrane may be more densely distributed to facilitate selective separation of a material having a specific size.